This invention relates to decorative sheet type covering material and to a method for preparing such material.
Decorative sheet type covering materials such as vinyl floor and wall coverings are well known and various attempts have previously been made to impart various decorative effects such as three dimensional and metallic effects to such materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,337 to Rugg for instance suggests a method for producing a textured surface by applying a resin layer containing a catalyst activated foaming agent and then applying in selected pattern areas an agent for suppressing the catalytic action of the catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,094 to Nairn et al. also makes use of a chemical inhibitor to control the extent of foaming which takes place on various portions of the material. Mechanical embossing has also been used to obtain three dimensional effects as described for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,851 to Erb et al. and 3,887,678 to Lewicky. Layers of metal have also been used to obtain decorative effects as described for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,345,234 to Jecker et al., 3,518,153 to Slosberg et al. and 3,180,779 to Conger et al. The disclosures of all of the above mentioned U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference.